Foresaken
by Supercorp540
Summary: medevail supercorp arranged marriage
1. Foresaken

Chapter 1: Foresaken

Lena was sad her brother Lex died and her father was soon to be next and when he dies she knows what will happen to her. Her mother would sell her to the highest bidder she knew it would come sooner or later but she could not help the fact that everything she loved would be gone. Except her favorite pooch Lavender who would be by her every step of the way. She was basically being foresaken by her last "family member" Lillian she knew it was for the best anyway because her mother was abusive, she just wanted someone to love like her brother did. She wanted to feel the butterflies in her stomach when they kissed, help them when they struggle with knighthood, she preferred woman more than man.

So then the talk came Lena was surprised her mother said that she would be arrange a same sex marriage with a knight of her choice. Her mother said the would be a duel tomorrow at 10:22 A.M. She was excited to get away from her deadbeat mother forever and she was totally gay so she could actually be married to a woman amazing. So that night she got ready for the next long day she bathed and got in bed.

Jess walked into lena's and woke the princess of metropolis "My lady you must wake up it's almost time for the battle, Her highness requests that you are dressed and downstairs in presentable clothes by 30 minutes. So eith that Jess left lena to dress and prepare for the ceremony, She dressed in a emerald dress that matched her eyes, and with that down to break


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter:2 the ceremony

Breakfast was terrible Lillian was talking about how she would "miss me". Really thought she was serious for a minute but she just wants the gold, i finished my meal and got ready for the duels between winner of previous matches they went to the thrown room so lena could meet the knights. "Hello my lady I am knight and princess Lucy Lane". Boring, "hello I am Nia Nal protecter of worlds". To short, " My lady I am knight and ruler of Krypton Kara Zor-El a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I will protect you with my life, sword, and shield." She is beautiful blonde hair blue eyes and armor with the house of El. "I am Sam Arias slayer of worlds." Ok creepy. "It was nice to meet you all I look forward to she who wins" she says looking at Kara quickly.

The ceremony was only five minutes till it started. Lena was dashing around organizing her room and packing her stuff, when she was done she headed to the arena and waited for the tournament to start, announcing her highness lady Lane she rode in on her silver steed. "Introducing the protecter of worlds lady Nal" she was more short than Lucy. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN."

"Lady Lane has taken this match by storm and defeated the protecter Nia Nal." Lucy raises her hands in victory. "In all her glory Lady Zor-El. she Rode her golden brown steed and raised her fists and the crowd screamed her name, "get ready for the slayer of worlds her self Lady Arias" The crowd yelled "no" or "boo" she pointed her sord at kara and yelled "you're next."

The fight was long Sam taking blows after blows then the time came where Kara threw her sword she charged at Sam at dodged a slash and hit Sam in the faceshe grabbed her sword and threw it like hers and yelled "surrender I don't want to kill you." Sam kept on throwing puches Kara dodging every one of the and she knocked out Sam.

It came to the last fight Lucy vs. Kara, Kara ended her quickly and slashed Lucy's stomach openmedical rushing in to aid the young princess. kara raised her fist and looked at Lena. Lena smiled and walked away, Kara had a bleeding ear and Lena pointed it out.


	3. Chapter 3: beautiful

**_Hey guys sorry it has been a while but I have great news for this story I have been away for a while so I'm gonna spend the next month I will be putting everything into this story so hopefully I can put 2 chapter up in this month._**

It came to this Lena thought it can to dinner she was scared and sad because she would be leaving after the feast with a somewhat stranger to her woman. 

"Hello Princess Lena" a beaming smile was pointing at her it was Kara. "Hello Kara" Lena said and blushed when Kara was getting closer. "I look forward to eating you" Lena said unaware Kara blushed and Lena corrected herself "E-Eating W-With Y-You" Kara belly laughed and said "me to princess." 

So the time came Lena cried and Kara was there not her mother not her father not her brother. Lena told Kara to get on the horse and she would be behind her and with they got on the horse and were on there not so merry way

"Our first stop will be Smallville 4 hours from Metropolis if you get tired you can tell me and we will stop to put you in the wagon there is plenty of room for your legs arms everything I should say."

Lena awoke to the sound of yelling from Kara saying "setup camp make the princesses tent and bed now" everyone was going slow and Kara Yelled "get to work now unless you want to be exiled".

Literally twenty minutes after that Lena was being lifted away into a big tent she opened her eyes to see Kara.

She just stayed there sleeping until Kara got in the bed with her she jolted up and Kara was quick to say "are you ok princess". Of course she was so she laid back down and fell asleep Kara left in the morning but before she could Lena hugged her unconsciously.

Kara just stayed there and told herself 'this is okay' she is beautiful Kara thought.

Well there you guys have it that is chapter three of foresaken love you all new chapter in a week stay tuned.


End file.
